Roux Louka
Roux Harrison Rivera (September, 2148) the second Wife Of Harrison Rivera Is an A.E.G.U. pilot who operates the Zeta Gundam, after Judau switched over to the Double Zeta. She had a huge Interest In Judau Ashta, and eventually the two became a romantic couple. Roux however began developing feelings on Young Harrison Rivera on the count that she has known him longer than Judau and he is Millions of Years older than she. During the Rivera Federation War her feelings ended up becoming more stronger than ever before and would often worry heavily about him. She journeyed back in time after Harrison began acting very strange, getting into mischief and going on missions with out her. She could not believe during the events of the One Year War, when Lalah Sune his formal Love Interest in those times died. When she returned back to the present. She spoke clearly with Judau sadly to let her go to Harrison. Judau took it very hard, but allowed her when he heard about Harrison's sad tragedy during the One Year War. After a boy friend and Girlfriend relationship for nearly 3 Years the Roux married Harrison, despite him already being married to Kuki Sanban. Kuki Sanban however sadly passed away from old age, in the year 2299, and was always going to be remembered by Young Harrison Rivera. Roux Later switched her last name to Rivera, and became Roux Harrison Rivera. A.E.G.U. Pilot Of Zeta An A.E.U.G. recruit serving on the Argama, Roux Louka becomes the pilot of Zeta Gundam when Judau Ashta changes over to the ZZ Gundam. A regular soldier and older than Judau and his counterparts, her patronizing attitude towards them initially causes friction, but eventually an unfaltering bond of trust forms between them. Despite mixed feelings between the enemy pilot Glemy Toto and herself, Roux kills him in their final confrontation. After the war she joins the Jupiter Fleet along with Judau. Young Harrison Rivera Roux Louka has known Harrison Rivera ever since she was 2 years old. Despite her always calling him ADAULT she automatically developed a lovely friendship with him, and would always laugh every time when he would fight with his car the General Lee. When she got to the age of 9 she began visits to Harrison every day and sometimes night. Little did Harrison Realize that when she grew to the age of 13 she began developing a large crush on him and would often do things that girlfriends would do, such as wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, and playing with him as well. At last when the Rivera Federation War broke out she who was still with Judau at the time asked him as kind as possible for him to allow her to go together with Young Harrison Rivera, and on the count that her feelings for him when she was very young were still as strong as they were in those years. After Judau lets her go, she develops a huge relationship with Harrison and eventually the Two get married. Not long after Roux Louka switched her last name from Louka to Rivera and used Young's real name Harrison as her Middle Name. Roux's love for Harrison grew strong ever since the birth of Dark Roux Louka came about in the events of the Rivera Federation War. She would often get servilely jealous when her dark side would all ways try to steal him from her, and vows all the time that she will one day kill her dark side and have Young Harrison Rivera all to herself after the Rivera Federation War or even If the war comes to a close. Despite Harrison being with the Principality of Zeon and her being with the Anti Earth group known as the A.E.G.U. love can no longer be stopped even if it means that she will be kicked off the A.E.G.U. she will still be willing to go to Harrison. She battles Dark Roux Louka every time she threatens Harrison, but she would always end up escaping her wrath. During the closing of the Rivera Federation War On Earth Soil On December 4th 2208 during the Second Battle Of Fortress Grave Yard Dark Roux Louka makes one last chance In winning Harrison's Love from her Counter part. She was later killed mercilessly by Roux Louka after accidentally injuring him during his fight with Dark Puru Two. Worried on him her feelings rise up again. After trying to kiss Harrison on the Lips Roux on the other hand with her Love stronger than her Dark sides and dangerously furious Slices her arms and legs off then her head after hearing the last words come out from her dark sides mouth. Her last words were "Harrison I Love You". The death of her dark side was proof that Roux Louka was indeed in love with Harrison. As Harrison who was still awake Struggled to regenerate his leg, Roux despite being in the Zeta Wrapped her arms around his him and place his head against the chest like she was truly out there with him. As the Leg regenerated, she grabbed the destroyed part of his Gelgoog armor and hands it to him. He places it back on and the two fight again. With the War Ending Roux and Harrison end up getting married, and Roux Louka switches her name form Roux Louka to Roux Harrison Rivera. During the events of Death Rivera Young Harrison Rivera ended up in a fight with Highland Rivera Gelgoog Aromor vs. Sazabi Armor In front of Roux Louka showing for the first time Harrison getting back at Highland. Highland leaves the area humiliated losing all Authority and respect for his Younger Side. By beating Highland Harrison found a way to end his life. Highland fires at Harrison twice in the shoulder and once in the A.R.Core Spark when him and his new wife were about to kiss and dies in the Future. Months Death Rivera Warped Into the Past attacking the 1950's and placing the virus from within him. She travels back in time along with Zero and the rest. Her one and Only goal was to protect Harrison with her life. Despite being protected. The virus sadly took effect after Human Highland Rivera was killed. Zero shoots him in the head, but not long when Roux returns to the Present she finds out that her husband was alive again due to the virus being destroyed during the Zero's shot from back in the 50's without warning before Harrison can turn around to wave hello Roux lunges on top of him landing on his stomach crying form happiness that he was still alive and that the virus was as well destroyed. Young Harrison Rivera, was considered to be Roux Louka's Primary Love Interest when she was 14. She marry s him when she is only 17, and switches her name to Roux Harrison Rivera. after the events of the Rivera Federation War she lives on Rivera with Harrison, and his Wife Sister Bubbles Harrison Rivera In his country of Germany which is really his name In Earth rather than In Riverian. Journey Back In Time During the Mid Stages Of The Rivera Federation War She journeyed back in time after Harrison began acting very strange, getting into mischief and going on missions with out her. She could not believe during the events of the One Year War, when Lia Unria his formal Love Interest in those times died. She Was Tearing A lot from Sadness when she witness Harrison Fighting Madly Through The Earth Federation Forces Wiping them out one Mobile Suit at a time. After The Events Of the One Year War Roux Returned Back to the Present, Heart Broken for now her feelings for Harrison have gone beyond anyone including Judau Ashta. Rivera Federation War Young's Injury Dark Roux Louka, during the Second Battle Of Fortress Grave Yard makes one last chance In winning Harrison's Love from her Counter part. She was later killed mercilessly by Roux Louka after trying to kiss Harrison on the Lips in order to turn him dark. Death Rivera Harrison's Murdered During the events of Death Rivera Highland Rivera is Fed Up for Harrison's Madness & Treason, when he cannot find some important Plans For Attack his anger explodes knowing that Harrison Has stolen them during the events of the Rivera Federation War. 4 Days later Young Harrison Rivera ends up in a fight with Highland Rivera Gelgoog Armor vs. Sazabi Armor ensues In front of Roux Louka That Finds Harrison for the first time since he was manufactured During B.C. Striking back at Highland. Highland leaves the area humiliated With all Respect for his Authority Gone. By beating Highland, Harrison found a way to end his life. Highland Returned Armed With An A.R Core Pistol & Fires at Harrison Once in the shoulder and A Second Time in the A.R.Core Spark when him and his new wife were about to kiss. Harrison Laid Bleeding a tremendus amount of oil cuddled in the arms of his New Wfe who vowed vengence against Highland for this Criminal record as Harrison slowly began to weaken from the destruction of his A.R and dies from A.R. Destuction.